


To Doctor O’Brien, regarding the Violin

by kjnoren



Category: BELLMAN Carl Michael - Works, The Laundry Files - Charles Stross
Genre: Canon Compliant, Filk, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: On the relation between Mo O’Brien and the violin, based on what we learn about it inThe Annihilation Score.





	To Doctor O’Brien, regarding the Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fredmans epistel n:o 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483940) by Carl Michael Bellman. 



To Doctor O’Brien, regarding the Violin

So screw up the Fiddle,  
Come fiddler quick I say.  
There are ghosts to flay!  
Do not say us nay,  
Agent Candid is to play, see.  
Take up the violin,  
Pick up the Bow to shake;  
Ev’ry stroke you make,  
Now a soul will take;  
Don’t let the fiddle hurt me.  
Your fingers will bleed,  
That is the fiddle’s true key.  
We follow Laundry’s creed,  
Sure you do agree.  
– – Yes, quite proper,  
Your play is stopper  
That Case Nightmare Green will need.

Alone in the Laundry,  
The fiddle you can steer;  
Keep the fiddle near,  
It is your career,  
Your job as Agent Candid.  
This Machine kills Demons,  
But is a Demon King.  
Ev’ry soul you bring,  
When the Fiddle sing,  
Its might will make expanded;  
Will open the way,  
From where it was left stranded;  
Mistress, you will obey,  
As I demanded.  
– – Now you’re dreaming,  
Your blood is steaming,  
Longing for the Yellow King.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [Dreamwidth](https://kjn.dreamwidth.org/29661.html) on 28 July 2015.
> 
> There are lots of versions of the [original song on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=fredmans+epistel+2), in many different styles. [Martin Best](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zT34vJQ0ZI) has a highly operatic version in English.


End file.
